Dear Fanfiction,
by Nanu Kitty
Summary: Hey! This is my second account because my first got jacked up! Anyway, I've wanted to do one of these for a while! the characters of PJO and HoO write letters to FanFiction, either complaining or praising- Basically what the title says! R&R! Oh, I didn't know what to put in the second category thingy, but there's really not much drama, unless you call complaining loudly drama! :D
1. Dear Fanfiction: Thalia

**Hey guys! This is my second account, as my other one got jacked up. I've wanted to do this for a while, so I hope you like! tell me if it's sucky in a review!**

Dear FanFiction,

I will never love Nico! I am a hunter of Artemis and always will be! And I will personally hunt all of the idiots that make Thalico FanFics! Seriously... the nerve of some people... and if Aphrodite put you all up to this, then she'd better watch her back, the little # $!

Hunter of Artemis and always will be,  
Thalia

**Remember, I have a few of these pre-written, but it's your reviews that keep me going! COOKIES FOR MY REVIEWERS! (::)(::)(::) !**


	2. Dear Fanfiction: Percy

**Ok, here's da next chapter! Keep reviewing! I'm sorry if I offend anyone, but seriously, it's true!**

Dear FanFiction,

*groans* Why, you guys, WHY do you have to pair me up with Nico and make us be gay? WHY?! And even if you turn me or Nico into a girl, it doesn't make it much better! Plus, the name sucks! Perico? STUPID! Seriously you guys, WWWHHHYYYY?!

Strongly against Perico,  
Percy

**My friend told me about these, and I've seen in descriptions some myself... 2 words: IT'S SCARY! Review! (::)(::)(::)(::) !**


	3. Dear FanFiction: Nico

**Fourth chapter! In one day! I believe I deserve some reviews for this...**

FanFiction,

I agree with Percy and Thalia. WHHHHYYY?! If you guys think any of those pairings will happen, your head is even more messed up than Aphrodite's! *ZAP* oops... SORRY APHRODITE! Well, I gotta go and get out of this wedding dress and pink make up. DIE THALICO AND PERICO!

Single forever and no regrets,  
Nico

**Yes, Nico, we all feel your pain. Now go and send some undead soldiers after those crazy lunatics! Right after you get out of that dress and white off the pink make-up... (::)(::)(::)(::) !**


	4. Dear Fanfiction: Poseidon and Athena

***eats cookie* oh, hi you guys! This is the fifth chapter. Yeah, I'll end up posting all my ideas today, but soon I'm gonna need your reviews!**

FanFiction imbeciles,

REALLY?! FANFICTIONS ON POSEIDON AND ATHENA PAIRINGS? NEVER! We will zap whoever else puts any of those on and make them wish they had not been born.

NEVER POTHENA,  
Poseidon and Athena

**DOWN WITH POTHENA! (::)(::)(::)(::) ! REVIEWS!**


	5. Dear FanFiction: Katie

**Numba six! Oh hey, if you haven't reviewed by now, check your room. I think there's something missing. (HINT HINT: Read my profile! look at: Godly parent: ******)**

Dear FanFiction,

Really? Tratie? NEVER! I mean seriously, he put chocolate bunnies on our grass roof! There is no greater insult than that. I will never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER like Travis or Conner! FINAL! Even the name Tratie sounds like "traitor"...

NO TRATIE!  
Katie

**Hehe... the last part rhymes... Tratie and Katie... (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) !**


	6. Dear FanFiction: Aphrodite

**Ok, so, I might not get ALL of them done tonight, but we still have tomorrow! Another thing, I think my school starts on Monday :( **

Dearest FanFiction,

How can someone not support Pothena? It's like, the cutest couple since Percabeth! Although, I have to admit, Perico should never happen, but maybe Thalico could work... oh! And we can't leave out Tratie! That would be a good couple... well, I have work to do!

With Love,  
Aphrodite

**We need to stop Aphrodite. Like, right now. No, seriously, SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1 *yells in rhythm with the song***


	7. Dear FanFiction: Pothena, Thalico, Trati

**Sorry it's short! And THANK YOU TO MY FIRST REVIEWER! I only posted this today and I got a review 20 minutes after :D YOU GET A COOKIE! (::) !**

APHRODITE!,

WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO!

WITH ABSOLUTE HATE,  
Nico, Thalia, Poseidon, Athena, and Katie D: D: D:

**Ok, well, I'm not gonna get through all of mine today, but I'll try again tomorrow!**


	8. Dear FanFiction: Annabeth

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Little Unusual Me- Thanks! I wrote your idea as letters on my iPod so I'll get them on FanFiction as soon as I can! Here's your cookie! (::) !  
**

**Thornberry- Thanks! I try to make it ask interesting as I can! Cookie for you! (::)  
**

**Phantom Mockingjay: Thanks! COOKIES! (::)  
**

FanFiction,

If I find another FanFic about me breaking up with Percy for some other random dude, or the other way around, I'm going to explode right after killing Aphrodite. DEATH TO FANFICTION! Wait, never mind, there are some good books of half-bloods I know...

No more random parings unless with your own character(s),

Annabeth

**Thanks guys! I probably won't update again today, but keep watching for chapters! Love you all!  
**


	9. Dear FanFiction: Ares

**Hi guys! I am so so so so so so SO sorry to keep you this long! I have a billion excuses, but let's just say this: laziness, school, vacation. Thank you reviewers! Oh, and I can't do this in darkened letters 'cause I'm typing this on my iPod :P it's 11 P.M. Ok, so, I've been thinking, and I believe that I want to do a story with somebody! Just PM me if you're interested- you can use your own demigod character, I'll use mine, and we can take turns writing chapters. So yeah! I'll try to update again tomorrow on a real computer, but I can't make any promises! Well, goodnight! (PS: yesh, school started last Monday ;.; and I think my teachers are trying to drown me in homework, so don't expect very frequent updates, kay? Thx for understanding!) (::)(::)(::)!**

FanFiction punks,

I don't get it. Why aren't there much fanfics on me? I'm a cool guy. Listen punks, I'm going to wait for a week and check back again, and there should be way more Fanfics on me, but no random pairings or sappy love stories, you got it?

Better be more before you all die, Ares

**lol, I can do this in darkened words now because I finally took the time to get on the computer :) Oh, and sorry about before, I didn't know the enter keys wasn't working so it was all bunched up.**


	10. Dear FanFiction: Dead

**I am so sorry- again! I'm updating on my iPod-again, and luckily this time it's only 6:35 PM! Thanks for all the reviews! Remember, I love reviews as much as Percy loves Riptide!**

FanFiction,

Ok, we would like to point out that WE ARE DEAD, therefor, we cannot come prancing into your story like a magical unicorn. And no, Hades would not let us out of the Underworld to play truth-or-dare, so LAY OFF. We're dead, and it's staying that way.

Happily dead,  
Luke, Selena, Bianca, and the rest of us who have died

**Like the Ares chapter, I just got on the computer and darkened this, and, also like the Ares chapter, corecctly pressed enter. :) Thank you so much those 2 people who are writing stories with me! (Unusual Little Me and Booknerd2198) Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::)!**


	11. Dear FanFiction: Grammer and Spelling

**Hello again! Please notice that I update Dear FanFiction: Ares and Dear FanFiction: Dead (the last 2 chapters) Thank you guys so much for the reviews! And I'm sorry for always keeping you waiting so long for an update! Remember, I love reviews as much as Tyson loves peanut butter!**

**Disclaimer: (I'm just gonna do this every few chapters...) I, sadly don't own PJO or any of Rick Riordan's book... T.T**

Dear FanFiction,

OMG, percy is lik, so so so so so cute wen hes imbarest! and hes so so so so hot wen he tkes his shurt off an gose swiming! and i just WUV it when he mkes a under wter air buble so i can ciss him al day long!

No. Just... no. I can find more than ten things wrong in that, and some of them don't have to do with the spelling. I am a daughter of knowledge, I know how to spell and use grammar, and I would never say any of that stuff about Seaweed Brain. Sure, he's my boyfriend, but I don't have my mind on him every second of everyday! I have better things to do in my spare time than giving people lectures on FanFiction on how to spell, how I act, and how to use grammar properly.

Spell right or not at all, Annabeth

**Ok, sorry, had to get that out... and for those of you who complain against the pairings I'm against, sorry, but it's who I am. However, I do kind of like Tratie now after I read a good FanFiction on it. The author has finished it, it's called Katie's Revenge, and the author is Niamh98**


	12. Dear FanFiction: Leo

**Haha! I updated twice so far! Oh, and thanks Guest who I forgot to accept the review from's idea! I used it :3**

FanFiction peoples,

I'm glad to see you guys know awesome when you see it. Yeah, I totally deserve all of the hot chicks you're pairing me with! Although, could you maybe stop pairing with Beauty Queen and Wise Girl? They aren't really my type. But seriously, keep the Thaleo Fanfics coming! Those are my favorites!

Keep up the great pairing work!

-Leo

**THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR- LLLEEEEOOO! :D I have a little crush on Leo- but really, who doesn't? I'm probably going to do more of these are the charectors of Heroes of Olympus, and speaking of which, Mark of Athena is coming out next month! So excited :)**


	13. Dear FanFiction: Annabeth's Hat?

**You lucky ducks! Three chapters! Ya know, I might get done with all my ideas today, then I'll your help... but enough of my rambling- enjoy chapter 13!**

Not-so-dear FanFiction,

Really? Fics on my HAT? Why is that even a character? It. Isn't. Alive. That would just be weird. Same with Percy's sword. Plus, even if they WERE alive, how would they marry and have little deformed hat/sword children? I didn't read any of the FanFics with my hat and Riptide as the main characters, so you guys tell me!

Get a life or a better story, Annabeth

**This was also a review from the same guest mentioned in the previous chapter. Thanks for that! And, really, how does this thing with Riptide and Annabeth's hat work anyway? **


	14. Dear FanFiction: Travis

**Haha! This is my last chapter idea! WAIT- I just got a new chapter idea! I'll tell you who inspired me to do it on the next chapter. I'm so evil! Oh, and guest that commented a while ago, I'm not sure if you're the same that gave me the other two ideas, but I want to let you know that I went into the settings and changed it so that I don't have to accept your reviews and they just show up, so you can review freely now :)**

Dear FanFiction,

Forget what Katie said, she is totally in love with me. Not like she can help it- I'm just too awesome.

Keep Tratie coming,  
Travis

**Thanks BookNerd2918 for the chapter idea! I look forward to writing a book with you :) COOKIES FOR ALL! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)! Remember, I love reviews more than Grover loves tin cans!**


	15. Dear FanFiction: Conner

**Here is my new chapter idea! and I promised to tell you who inspired me for this chapter. Well, like always, IT WAS A GUEST! Thanks for the review, my friend :) even if it didn't show up!**

FanFiction,

Really guys? More Travis fics than Conner fics? And in most of them, I'm just his idiotic sidekick. I think you can do better than that! I'm _not _a sidekick, I'm one of _the _Stoll brothers- the lengendary Stoll's. Ultimate pranksters. And you guys think of me as a _sidekick_?

Derp

-Conner

**Yes, we're all sorry for you. NOW GO AND MAKE SOME MORE CONNER FICS PEOPLES! Ok, I am now officially in need of your help, and this is probably the last update of the day unless I think of more. Remember, I love reviews more than my friend loves waffles! (and that's A LOT)**


	16. Author's Note

Hi! Just an author's note here. Awesomegirl13, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to copy your ideas. I was just looking at a bunch these types of stories to get an idea of what to do, and gathered up those ideas, made a few of my own, and put them in my own words. Also, I follow the ideas of my reviewers a lot, too. So basically, what I'm trying to say here is, I didn't mean to copy write, I got most of my ideas from my head and my reviewers. Does that clear it up? Hope so. Oh, and MilleniaTime, here's the URL to one of those weird hat/sword fics: s/7877857/1/The-Hat-and-the-Sword - this one was really weird... fortunately, it has an explanation. This one, however, does not: s/7874997/1/Roses-by-Any-Other-Name - ok, I guess it makes a little sense, but why would Aphrodite... never mind. Read and be weirded out!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Ok, so, sorry if you guys thought this was another chapter! It, sadly, is an author's note. Basically, I'm having a hard time updating. It's a new school year, my teachers are drowning me in homework, I'm a crazy dork with crazy friends, the list goes on. Anyway, that story that i was talking about doing is in progress! I finished the first chapter, so check it out! It's called "Two Fates Combined" for now. Little Unusual Me came up with it. Oh, and thanks again! Her OC is Lilac, and mine is Taylor. Thanks guys! You're all great!**

**-Nanu Kitty**

** (\_/)**

**=(^.^)=**

** (::) (::) - cute bunneh (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) COOKIES FOR ALL!**

** (::) (::)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N (sadly)**

**Hi again! Sorry no chapters recently! I've been busy with my other story and ones I haven't posted (yet). This story is going to be post-phoned until further notice, when my life isn't as chaotic and I'm finished with the other stories. My head is exploding with good ideas for my stories, and I learned that Little Unusual Me isn't dead! She just has exams and such, so chapter 2 for Two Fates Combined should be out this month if we're lucky. You have a complaint? PM her not me! (Sorry Unusual, I'm kinda forcing this on you XD) Anyway, check out my latest story, The War Begins. I don't have a better title for it at the moment, so that's why I need your suggestions. READ IT AND LEAVE A REVIEW! You'll get a cookie! (::) ! Well, until further notice, this story is on hold!**

**-Nanu Kitty**


End file.
